1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a receptacle device, in particular, to an in-wall mounted receptacle device which is utilized to accommodate an electrical plug.
2. Description of Related Art
With the present continuous development of modern society, more and more electronic devices are utilized in public.
To pursue more convenience and comfortable living quality, the volumes of electronic devices are designed to be thinner and slimmer so as to minimize occupied spaces for the electronic devices and increase the space utilization efficiency.
As shown in FIG. 1, the electronic device 10 usually connects to a wall electrical power outlet 14 through an electrical plug 121 and an electric wire 123, so as to provide the electrical power to the electronic device 10. The outer structure of the electronic device 10 is usually designed as a wall-mounted style or a wall embedded style. When users use the electronic device 10, the electrical plug 121 of the electronic device 10 is concealed behind the electronic device 10. This serves to ensure that the environment looks neat.
However, the electrical plug 121 which is concealed behind the electronic device 10 occupied a certain space may cause the electronic device 10 to keep a distance away from a wall, thereby affecting reduction of the space. Moreover, the electronic device 10 adjacent to the wall may easily be pushed and pressed toward the electrical plug 121 connected to the conventional wall electrical power outlet 14. The electric wire 123 adjacent to the electrical plug 121 may be pushed or pressed easily and eventually damage the electric wire 123, such that the electrical wire 123 is in an open loop and the application safety of the electronic device 10 may be affected.